<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sorceress and the Forest by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596560">The Sorceress and the Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom'>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy AU, Forest Fae Ink, Sorcerer Error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>https://quarantinemakesyoulookatthissite.tumblr.com/post/620277671061078017/the-sorceress-and-the-forest</p><p>Anyways i have a tumblr now and I sometimes post writing there but im mostly up for discussions there instead.</p><p>This is a fantasy au that I mentioned to Bookwyrm, like, once, but then ended up talking more about undertaleau-headcanons as an anon. </p><p>So yeah, I'm a writer there, also sometimes i might post art there.... yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Errink future, Pre-Errink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sorceress and the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/gifts">BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>It’s a tale as old as times, far older than the town itself. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Certainly not older than the forest themselves, no, but certainly near their beginning. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Sorceress whose love is strong and burning still.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And the Spirit Of The Forest, who is devoted to the forest itself…</i>
</p><p>Error hissed at the pain that spiked through his entire being. It was a reminder that he was still alive and breathing, as much as it was a reminder of his failures. He should have hid himself better from the magistrate X, should have used a better concealing spell, and most importantly of all, shouldn’t have been so prideful as to look down on the power of the Order of Gaia.</p><p>Ha! His hatred to that name grows by the minute, as much as his hatred towards the Order of Medea, the opposing side. </p><p>Foolish of him to not expect the betrayal from his ex-classmate. Fresh was always a wild card, one that looked out for survival. Fresh only ever had his own side, not Error’s. </p><p>
  <i>Foolish, foolish, foolish.</i>
</p><p>His embarrassment grew as he tripped against a rock, stumbling, and managing to catch himself by resting his palm against the rough bark of a tree.</p><p>Pain rattled through his entire body with his stumble, and he found himself doubling over and heaving, blood mixed with magic leaving from his mouth and eyes.</p><p>
  <i>Oh…..stars………..</i>
</p><p>He feels frustration kick in as he finds himself lying down, all sore and bruised, and he can feel blood run down from his eyes. </p><p>Why did he had to use that particular spell to escape?</p><p>….Is this how he was going to die?</p><p>All those years of research…. all those times he tried to cure his brother, Geno….all those years of the secret letters they had sent to each other, and Geno and Reaper offering hospitality…</p><p>He…..should…..have…..taken….their……………………offer……………………………</p><p>As darkness became his world, a playful melodic hum filled his ears, along with the rustling leaves, and he felt the softness of petals and the thickness of vines rest on the back of his head…</p><p>——————————————————-</p><p>When he awoke again, he didn’t feel pain anymore. </p><p>In fact, he felt… surprisingly comfortable, at peace…for a moment, he wonders if he’s dead, before he feels his own magic coursing through him like fresh air- pushed out of his eyes and running down his cheeks.</p><p>…Mildly concerning, but he supposed he knew what the problem was now.</p><p>His magic was accidentally amplified from the last spell he had used, and had to find an opening from his body… which happened to be his mouth and eyes. </p><p>He could feel his own magic coarse through the air like a second limb, like another hand reaching upwards, and feeling the slight breeze coarse around it…</p><p>Then he felt someone grab it.</p><p>His eyes shot open and he found himself staring into amused, mismatched eyes.</p><p>A fae-?</p><p>“Why hello sorcerer~ I see you’ve recovered well.”</p><p>It’s with a start that Error realizes his head was being cushioned by… by-</p><p>He shot up from the lap he had laid his head on, ignoring how his arms and entire body trembled as he scrambled back and away. </p><p>“What do you want?!” he snarled. The fae were dangerous creatures to meddle with, even more so for sorcerers. There were lines even he could not cross, despite having dabbled in taboo magic that bends reality against the Will Of Gods. </p><p>“Oooh, can I ask for something?!” the thing gasped in delight. “Of course I do! I did help you out after all~” it’s laughter rang like bells throughout the forest clearing… filled with flowers Error recognizes, alongside ones he does not.</p><p>…Wait, help?</p><p>“No.” he spoke in a tone full of regret and fear.</p><p>“Yes~”</p><p>“I did not accept your help.”</p><p>“And yet you received it~”</p><p>The fae were clever with words. Error does not think he has any hope of tricking the thing when it came to a match with words. </p><p>Geno had always told him how Error was a terrible liar.</p><p>He didn’t have the hope to do anything now either, as he had new found magic that could lead to potential unknown disasters if used the wrong way.</p><p>“…I cannot offer you any bones, hands or feet, and I cannot go and fetch you ingredients the way I am right now…” </p><p>“Hmmm, doesn’t mean I cannot ask you to run an errand for me after you recover yes?”</p><p>“…I definitely would make a poor errand boy as well as people outside of this forest would immediately capture me.”</p><p>Come to think of it.</p><p>“Besides that. I did not accept your help, so I have the right to refuse, don’t I?”</p><p>The fae did not answer him, simply blinking and changing the color and shape of the core of its eyes with each blink.</p><p>It was…mesmerizing.</p><p>Error found his gaze travel down towards soft looking flesh of its chest and stare at the scar like markings that adorned its rainbow freckled chest-</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>‘No Error focus.’</b>
  </i>
</p><p>“Then how about I offer you something in return for the help you didn’t accept?” the fae spoke brightly. </p><p>…There isn’t anyway out of this was there?</p><p>“…I refuse to accept something I will owe later.”</p><p>“I offer you my companionship as the natural flow of order dictates!” </p><p>
  <i>
    <b>‘Dammit this is how the Gods are getting back to me aren’t they?’</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>